The field of the disclosure relates generally to circuit card assemblies and, more particularly, to circuit card assemblies including heat transfer assemblies.
Most modern electronics systems include at least one circuit card assembly. At least some known circuit card assemblies include a printed circuit board on which at least one electronic component, such as a processor, is mounted. Because electronic components generate heat during operation of electronics systems, circuit card assemblies typically include heat dissipation mechanisms to actively cool the electronic components to ensure the circuit card assemblies function properly. For example, at least some known circuit card assemblies include heat transfer assemblies to remove heat from the electronic components mounted on the printed circuit board. However, the electronic components are mounted on the printed circuit board in complex configurations based on the functionality of the circuit card assembly. As a result, the efficiency of the heat transfer assemblies is reduced. Moreover, in at least some known circuit card assemblies, the size of the circuit card assemblies are increased to accommodate the heat transfer assemblies. In addition, the heat transfer assemblies add weight to the circuit card assemblies and increase the manufacturing cost of the circuit card assemblies.